Takour Gods
---- This AU belongs to Shardclaw. |-| Introduction and Gods = |Talk| |}} -------- Introduction -------- Welcome to the realm of the Takour Gods. The rulers of the dragon world and all that lies within it. Borne from pure energy at the beginning of time, the Takour Gods hold marvelous power unrivaled by any mortal. Meet the gods, their powers, weaknesses, and everything else. -------- -------- Shared Powers and Weaknesses -------- The gods all share some similar abilities and weaknesses. These include: -Gold eyes and blood. -Immortality (Can still die from wounds. If a god dies, they are "Reborn") -All gods are descended purely form other gods. A mortal can, however, have a half-god child called a "Demi-god" -All gods have feathered wings. -All gods powers come from Takour, so if cut off from Takour for long periods, the gods die. -------- -------- Elder Gods -------- The Elder Takour Gods were the first gods to exist, according to Takourian mythology. They control the most important parts of life and death. -------- -------- Richeen (Rye-keen) Elder God of Life ---- (Picture in Progress) Owner: Shardclaw Personality: Independent, pushy, overbearing, and extremely stubborn. Family: Ticheen (Brother), Paniu (Sibling), Karim (Son), Sakarum (Daughter), Benzaiten (Daughter) Abilities: Extreme healing powers, plant manipulation and animal control, resurrection. Weaknesses: Short-sighted, bad reputation, cannot leave Takour. Residence: Takour Position: Queen of the Gods and Takour.￼ -------- -------- Ticheen (Tye-keen) Elder God of Death ---- (Picture in progress) Owner: Shardclaw Personality: Paranoid, skittish, and a major pushover. Family: Richeen (Sister), Paniu (Sibling), Saniami (Child), Jicoin (Daughter), Taun (Child), Phersone (Sister) Abilities: Realm walking (Can walk between all realms as he pleases), guides spirits to Takumi, can see when every mortal dies. Weaknesses: Wings were ripped off, Doormat. Residence: Takumi Position: Ruler of the Afterlife. -------- ------- Paniu (Pahn-yoo) God of Storms ------- Owner: SeawingsareValid Personality: Cheerful, bubbly and agreeable. However, has been known to hold grudges for eons and be a little petty. If you make them mad... enjoy Takumi. Family: Richeen (Sister), Ticheen (Brother), Anemòdis (Daughter), Kassandra (Daughter) Abilities: Can manipulate weather in the mortal realm for short bursts (Around 10 hours max), has control over the climate of the mortal realm, can manipulate air currents. Weaknesses: Poor self-control, immature. Residence: Takour Position: General of the Gods --------￼ -------- Noble Gods -------- Although less powerful than the Elder Gods, Noble Gods hold almost as much influence as their older relatives. -------- -------- Saniami (Sane-ee-am-eye) God of Mischief and Chaos ---- (Picture in Progress) Owner: SandstormtheTwentyNineScene Personality: Hyper, extremely bubbly, mischievous and semi-insane. Family: Ticheen (Father), Jicoin (Sister), Taun (Sibling), Phersone (Sister) Abilities: Able to turn dragons against each other, shapeshift into any living being that doesn't exist (Mortal dragon tribes or animals) Weaknesses: Can’t fly in any of their shapeshifted forms, so they have to walk constantly, absolutely horrible reputation. Residence: Takour Position: Advisor to Richeen -------- -------- Karim (Care-im) God of the Sun ---- (Picture in Progress) Owner: AlexTheSnivy Personality: Adventurous, disobedient, rowdy, loyal. Family: Richeen (Mother), Sakarum (Sister), Benzaiten (Sister) Abilities: Can control the amount of light around him, temporarily blind others, and can create balls of light (Almost like moon-globes) Weaknesses: Saps energy the longer he controls or manipulates light, weak without the presence of light. Residence: Takour Position: Advisor to Richeen ---- ---- Sakarum (Sack-a-rim) God of the Moons ---- (Picture in Progress) Owner: AFellowMercyMain Personality: Motherly, patient, but sometimes wat too involved. Family: Richeen (Mother), Karim (Brother), Benzaiten (Sister) Abilities: Can create pockets of utter darkness, temporarily blind others, can summon whips of darkness. Weaknesses: Saps energy the longer she controls darkness, weak in light. Residence: Takour Position: Advisor to Richeen ---- ---- Jicoin (Gee-coin) God of Luck ---- (Picture in Progress) Owner: OcPerson23 Personality: Generally positive, soft-spot for mortal dragonets, resents fighting. Abilities: Can give others bad or good luck, generally attracts luck. Weaknesses: Over-confident, suck-up, relies on his powers. Family: Ticheen (Father), Saniami (Sibling), Taun (Sibling), Phersone (Sister) Residence: Mortal Realm (Rainforest) Position: "Ally of the Mortals" ---- ---- Benzaiten (Ben-say-ten) God of Fortune ---- (Picture in Progress) Owner: AFellowMercyMain Personality: Judgemental of other gods, helpful and thoughtful towards mortals. Abilities: Has the ability to create gold with their bare talons, and create gemstones in the same manner. Weaknesses: Bad luck (Curse from Jicoin), superstitious. Family: Richeen (Mother), Karim (Brother), Sackarim (Sister) Residence: Mortal Realm (On one of the islands in the bay) Position: "Ally of the Mortals" ---- ---- Taun (Tay-un) God of Pestilence ---- (Picture in Progress) Owner: HeyHowyaDoin Personality: Very temperamental, has huge mood-swings, though occasionally open-minded. Abilities: Can make any mortal ill, cure any sickness. (Also known for the ability to create a disease that controls mortals.) Weaknesses: Silver, unpredictable, powers drain huge amounts of energy. Familly: Ticheen (Father), Sainiami (Sibling), Jicoin (Sister) Residence: Takumi Role: Ticheens Advisor ---- ---- Phersone God of Time ---- (Picture in Progress) Personality: Spacey, timid, generally accepting. Abilities: Can pause time for short bursts, see glimpses of the future, and can glimpse parts of the past. Weaknesses: Disoriented after looking into future/past, weak in battle. Family: Ticheen (Father), Saniami (Sibling), Taun (Sibling), Jicoin (Sister) Residence: Takour Role: Keeper of Time and History ---- ---- Feel free to make Nobles! ---- ---- Minor Gods The Minor Gods hold the least amount of power, but have the highest standing with the Mortal realms. ---- ---- Anemòdis (Ante-moe-des) God of the Wind ----- (Picture in Progress) Owner: MysticalAnything Personality: Mischievious, loud, petty, and will occasionally help out others lower than herself. Abilities: Can control gusts of wind around them. Weaknesses: Blind, Wounded wing, petty. Family: Paniu (Parent), Kassandra (Sister) Residence: Takour Position: Hand-maiden to Paniu ---- ---- Kassandra God of Water ---- (Picture in progress) Owner: Fennectheasndwing21 Personality: Fierce, independent, hot-headed, extremely loyal. Abilities: Can control water near her. Weaknesses: Stubborn, hot-headed, weak without water. Family: Paniu (Parent), Anemòdis (Sister) Residence: Takour Position: Hand-maiden to Paniu ---- ---- Sicora (See-kora) God of Love ---- (Picture in Progress) Owner: Shardclaw Personality: Hopeless romantic, bubbly, and self-centered. Abilities: Can make others fall in love, manipulate emotions. Weaknesses: Stubborn, blind to her own faults, has the most Demi-god children. Family: Jicoin (Mother), Karim (Father) Residence: Takour (Although, spends a lot of time in the Mortal Realm) Role: "Ally of the Mortals" ---- ---- Feel free to make Minors! |-| Lore = |Talk| |}} ---- ---- The Realms Takour- Known as the home of the gods, Takour is a paradise for anyone lucky enough to even lay eyes on it. Mainly made of lush rolling fields, thick green forests, crystal-clear lakes, and a white marble palace big enough to fit every god times ten, the realm is a perfect haven to the dragon gods. Mortal Realm- The Mortal realm houses, like you would guess, the dragon mortals. The mortal realm is looked down upon by most gods due to the fact of the tainted energy borne dragons who live there. Though, some gods have children with the "Mortal mongrels" and create the demi-gods that create legends in the realm. Takumi- Takumi is the afterlife of the dragon mortals. Dragons who have done good in life are sent here to live lushly, while the opposite serves them for eternity. ---- Lore and History The Beginning- In the beginning, all matter and energy in existence was concentrated into one point. This was called, "The Singularity". Over time The Singularity became unstable from the pressure it held within itself. After eons of stability, the Singularity exploded. This released a pure energy that manifested into the universes first inhabitants. The Gods. In the beginning there were three gods, Richeen, Ticheen, and Paniu. They traveled the universe for eons, before discovering Takour. The source of the pure energy that made them. Using this energy the gods created their children. Then divided off their kingdoms between the three of them. Takour, for Richeen. The Mortal Realm, for Paniu. And Takumi, for Ticheen. Peace reigned over the eons. But, as time went on, Richeen became power-hungry, and distrusted her own siblings. This brings us to the next chapter in Takourian myth, the Rise of Richeen. Rise of Richeen- Ticheen's Wings- Richeens Binding- The Mortal Rebellion- |-| Make a God! = |Talk| |}} Go here! https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1459688#83 Category:Work In Progress Category:Alternate Universes Category:Groups Category:Status (Legend)